Legacy of the Fallen
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He never should've stolen the scroll. Never should've deciphered its secrets; secrets long forgotten. What you don't know can't hurt you, but what you do know...can. Now with the fate of the entire universe hanging in the balance, Uzumaki Naruto must protect his planet and all those he holds dear...or risk losing everything. Strong NarutoxHarem! Violence, language, romance.
1. Perfect

**A/N: Aaaaagh! *bangs head against the wall* I. Keep. Breaking. My. Word! Every time I say I'm not going to write another story I end up writing another one! And I'm getting inspiration from the strangest places! For starters, I have fallen hopelessly in love with DBZ as of late. I was watching the Beam Battle between Cell and Gohan, and when Cell just so happened to mention that he was the universes's end, I sort of zoned out. But then the bloody bastard said he'd teleport to different planets and end them, too! And with that a small thought began to form in my head. What would happen if Cell _hadn't_ died on earth? Like the Klorfors? LOLZ TFS reference there. What if he'd continued his reign, of destruction, unabated until finally he came to another universe, another planet full of fighters, but not the kind he sought?**

**As of this, I'm giving my computer to my family and telling them to change the passwordl if only to ensure I _update_ stories, not pump out new ones needlessly! I'm writing way too many fics while I should be updating new ones. Which reminds me, ya'll can be expecting an update for Last Shinobi any day now. Alright, rant over. Disclaimer: I own nothing, save the concept for this story. The rights of Goku, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT belong to Funimation and co, etc.**

**...enjoy!**

_"Hmph. So this is what passes for power nowadays..."_

_~?._

**_Perfection_**

In all his wildest dreams, Uzumaki Naruto had never imagined he'd so many secrets stashed in the Scroll of Sealing. There was the secret of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, for example. When one created a clone and then dispersed it, all the clones memories were brought back to him. In combat, the orignal could essentially learn from his own failures, without ever making them! Having already developed a basic grasp of such a concept, Naruto had immediately opted to put it to practical use.

The village was currently chasing a horde of clones, each armed with a disguised log, masquerading as the Scroll of Sealing; thereby freeing the original to parouse the secret of the _real _scroll at his leisure. As he delved deeper into its depts, however, there were less and less jutsu to be found. Oh, there were all kinds of S-Class secrets to be sure, but the boy didn't pay attention to any of those. Best _not_ to break the fourth wall on this one no?

Eventually he came upon a portion of text so faded and worn he could scarcely decipher it.

"Huh?" The genin-to-be peered at its contents idly brushing his fingers across the tattered text. It came to life at his touch, brightening beneath his fingers._ Huh?_ These weren't jutsu. He read on, frantically scaning both the images and the text, hastily filing everything away as fast as his young mind could proccess it. This Evil Containment Wave sounded particularly useful...

There came the mention of things such as ki, sayains, namekians, and other races. And then there were other, more macabre techniques.

Senzu Beans, and instructions as to how one might grow them. Components, machine parts, needed to build_...a time machine?_ What the devil?! Naruto read carefully from there on out, sparing no detail, no mater how inconsequential it might seem. He found the matter of the time machine to be hopelessly complex, and abandoned it outright. Other secrets, however, raced rght up his alley. Increasing ones power flight without usage of chakra_-again the concept of ki arose-_methods of detecting sources of power, and so on.

There was even mention of someone named King Kai and his techniques: the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb. Those, Naruto commited to memory. Anything that could increase this strength he carefully filed away in the anals of his mind. Some, things, were best left forgotten, but he struggled to cram them into his brain nonetheless. Anything that would help make a genin. Boy, was Mizuki-sensei going to be in for one helluva surprise when he showed him all that he'd learned!

"Boss!"

Naruto jerked upright, yelping in surprise as a body came crashing through trees and into the clearing. To his relief, it was only one of his clones. But his relief faded themomenthe saw the dopleganger's condition. Poor thing looked like it'd gone through a meat grinder. Its clothes tattered, its body battered, the clone's left eye was already swollen shut, and right looked to be well on its way.

"W-What happened?!" He asked as the clone flopped forward its goggled forehead striking the dirt with a resounding thud.

"Too many...too strong...

With a resounding 'poof' the clone vanished.

"Uh-oh."

The memories of his clone, hit him like a jack-hammer. They'd been defeated already?! But how_-oh._ He'd failed to account for his utter lack of skill, where the basics of hand-to-hand combat were concerned. He sucked at genjutsu, he couldn't control his chakra properly for ninjutsu, and even his taijutsu fell below par. His only real techinques were the sexy jutsu and while it proved most effective in ending male pursuit he'd effectively roused the entire female populace against him by the time the memories hit.

And they were headed straight for him!

"Crap!" Naruto swore, reaching to fold up the scroll. "I've gotta get out of_-OW!"_ It was a mistake. In his haste to seal the scroll and escape, Naruto's palm slipped across the paper's edge; opening a thin slice along the length of his hand. A droplet, of warm blood_-Namikaze blood-_slipped from the cut, splashing across the scroll.

And then it happened. The scroll started glowing. Pulsing with light, darkening the sky, the starry horizing fading to an eerie, pitch black. Naruto gawped at the sight, wincing as golden lightning streaked across the sky and shook the earth. Oh dear kami! What had he done this time! This was worse better than some stupid jutsu! He never should've swiped that stupid scroll. Never!

**"I! RETURN!"**

A streak of light jolted up from the scroll, hurtling the unfortunate blond into a tree before winding and spiraling its way into the sky above. Naruto watched it take shape, assume flesh and form. Imagine his horror, his awe, when he saw it shrink and assume human form, sheer size of the creature, in all its green-scaled glory. Baleful red eyes faded to pink regarding him as though he were but an insect, a mere droplet in the ocean of life. Naruto swallowed, nervously fidgeting with his goggles all the while struggling not to gibber like a madman. He failed, miserably.

"W-W-W-W-What the hell is this?!"

Indeed and much to his amazement, Uzumaki Naruto found himself staring not at a dragon, but at a _man._ If this creature could be called such. Pale, ghost-grey skin, visible only in his neck and face and fists. Garbed in bright, spotted, sickly green armor, black glistening wings jutting forth from his back. Pink eyes glittered coldly as they surveyed all before them, shining with avarice_-with hunger-_at the lush, verdant forest surrounding the clearing. Lightning lanced around his body; sinister sparks skittering across the expanse between them, promising pain in copius amounts for all who dared approach.

The longer Naruto looked the more the darkness of those eyes contained no hint of mercy, no hint of anything. He guessed he was at least a warrior of some kind; because he carried himself with assurance. Even that absurd armor did nothing to eclipse his confidence. Nor did it conceal the strange, stinger-like appendage nestled between those black wings..

Grey fingers clenched and unclenched at its side, the brackish green armor moving with him proudcing a distinctive click-click-click as his booted feet settled upon the forest floor. A satisfied grunt emanated deep within his breastplate, as though he'd been holding it there for the last century. He blinked and the sky ruptured, lightning cracking across the sky to join the golden aura that engulfed him

"Ah, yes." The strange being chuckled softly; his voice was rich and cultured; there was an almost gentlemanly quality to it. "Freedom! After so long...take that, Shodaime!" A cruel sneer twisted his lips. "He thought he could seal me away! He thought he could stop me! Ha!" It laughed. "But he failed! I am reborn! Eternal! Stronger than ever before!" He flung a glare toward the edge of the clearing. "Speaking of stronger...it seems we have a guest!" A thin strand of light erupted from his index finger, striking something in the treetops. Mizuki flopped down to the forest floor, bearing a burning hole in his chest. Naruto vomitted, losing both breakfast a lunch as he saw the pool of blood bleeding out from the chunin's chest.

"Hmm." The armored man frowned as he put his finger away. "That one reminded me of Trunks...

Naruto squeaked in fear and its helmeted head snapped toward him, pinnioning him on its gaze. His stomach clenced again.

"You!" The man barked. "Boy! Where am I!"

Naruto wanted to snap back at the monster, but something in his gut told him this would be most unwise. So instead he squeaked out:

"O-Outside Konoha...

"Konoha?" The man blinked. "Aha! So I'm still on this recchid planet of Ninjato, then." He smiled and the gesture was colder than the blackest blizzard. "Good. Now I can have my revenge."

"Scary man in armor say what now?"

Eyes aglitter, the armored titan turned his attention upon the quivering boy at his feet.

"Cheeky one, aren't you?"

Naruto frowned. Cheeky?!

"Considering you just popped out of a _scroll and started blasting people_ think I have a right to be cheeky!"

The eerie armored man peered down at Naruto for what felt like an eternity. Then he began to tremble. It startled softly at first a little more a maddened giggle; stirring deep within his chest. Before long, he'd exploded into full body laughter, as though exulting in some secret joke.

"Very well!" He decided at last. "Allow me to introduce myself."

He gave a low, courteous bow.

"My name is Cell." The armored man introduced himself at length. "I am an android. And it seems I have you to thank for my freedom, boy." He took a step forward, fist raised. "Allow me to repay your kindness with a warm up. You see, I've gotten awfully rusty after being sealed away for so long.."

Naruto gulped. He didn't like this form of repayment!

"Oi oi oi!" He pleaded. ""This...This warm-up of yours...it isn't going to hurt, isn't it?"

Cell paused.

"Are you versed in the art of ki?"

"Erm...no?"

"Then...yes. This is going to hurt."

Naruto edged backwards.

"H-How much?"

Pink eyes glittered horrifically.

_"Immensely."_

"Oh."

Naruto had time for only that small exclamation before the android's clenched knuckles slammed into his stomach.

_Then he was pushed._

Naruto felt the release of something, deep within the android. Something raw, all encompassing, and utterly, rechidly vile. It felt as if all the hatred and lust and loathing in all the universe were been compressed into a very small ball, compacted beyond measure, then release as one, gigantic flare. Then he felt as though the world moved out from under him, sucking all the air with it. The scroll slipped from his hand, and suddenly, he was flying. His head snapped forward and the rain boiled around him. The air itself seemed to hurt, he was moving so fast. The android receded into the distance with uncanny speed.

How far he'd been pushed, Naruto couldn't tell. It seemed to last forever, but he knew he had to hit the ground sometime. _Oh_ he hoped it would be soon. He didn't want to die like this. Not like this! He still had so much to live for! Still had to take Sakura-chan on a date, still had to show up that teme of an Uchiha Sasuke, still had to make Hokage, get everyone to respect him...

_Wow._ He realized in an epitome, wincing as his back smashed through a tree. _My goals are really shortsighted. Please Kami, don't let this landing kill me! At the very least, don't let it hurt!_

It _did_ hurt.

His back collided with the uncomprimising bark of an oak tree, only after hurtling through several of its kin. Dazzed, Naruto extended a hand. Straining in the dark, seeking something, anything, a handhold. There, was blood on his hands. So much blood. Oh god. He was bleeding. _Bleeding._ He could feel it; the life leaching throuh his hands, tricklin down the hole in his chest where the android's iron fist had torn through his jacket and pierced a lung._ His lung._ He couldn't breathe. Even as the realization struck him his skin grew cold and clammy. Blood clogged his throat; choking him.

**"You foolish little mortal."**

What? Voices in his head!

Naruto rounded on the sound, half expecting that horrible _thing_ to be after him again, but he found only empty air.

**"Don't bother looking."** The voice reproached his efforts. **"I'm inside your head. Or should I say...your stomach."**

_Who? What? Where! When!_

**"Don't delude yourself."** It snapped back at him. **"You know who I am. The Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

_"Nani?!"_

He coughed up blood.

**"There's no time to explain."** A slow, agonizing numbness crept across his wounds, seeping into his every pore. **"I'll heal you, just this once...but you owe me."**

Burning chakra engulfed the wounds, smothering his horror in more immediate rage. That fucking hurt! He stabbed a hand into his pouch, fingering the first weapon he found. The cold metal hilt of a kunai smacked into his palm almost immediately, and not a moment too soon; because condescending laughter came chasing after the fleeing metal hilt.

_"Found you, boy!"_

Naruto's head snapped up as a blur of mottled green and black filled his vision. He was almost too late. He scrambled for a smoke bomb-something that might actually buy him a moments time-but he had no dellusions about his chances. If the android wanted to kill him, he would. He had his hand cocked and ready and there was no outrunning that. But Cell wanted to toy with him, and that gave Naruto just enough time to hurl thos blasted bombs against the ground.

Thick, acrid smoke belched forth as they struck the barren soil. It blinded them both, but only Cell had reason to care. He roared in frustration and loosed a blast even as Naruto threw himself backward, desperately trying to evade him. He almost dodged. The blast sank into his shoulder and angled upward through his arm, knocking him sideways in a blaze of pain, but it wasn't the killing shot it might've been. It tore through a chunk of muscle, leaving the limb useless and bloodied. Naruto was nigh but tempted to lay where he fell, but a thorn of pride pricked him and held him back. His foot struck the ground, just before his face would've kissed it; the sudden backflip hurtling him to his feet, launching him towards his opponent.

_I don't care who his guy is! I won't let him make a fool of me like this! I WON'T!_

Easier said than done, as a contemptuous backhanded strike sent him reeling.

"Insolent whelp!" Cell vanished again, leaving Naruto to stumble forward like a foolish child. "You can't catch me!" He flitted out of sight again, countless afterimages circling the battered blond. "I am your better! I am perfection! And you!" He cackled as Naruto struck at one of the many afterimages, a fumbling slice that passed through empty air. "You're losing blood! It won't be long before you're just a...a...aaa_aaaaa_**aaargh!"**

Unthinking, he lashed out, striking with a clenched fist just as the android phased into existence less than a foot from his face. _Pain._ He felt the knuckles of his right hand shatter as they made contact with the android's gut; breaking apart like so much glass. A cry of agony died upon his lips as he saw the android'd expression. Saw his arm buried within the gut of the mighty monster, wedged in the armor up to the elbow; a primordial spear of wrath skewering its foe. Naruto gawped in surprise and drew back in shock, leaving the almighty android to stagger back as well; clutching at the unexpeced dent in his stomach. Naruto, stared at his good arm eyes bulging.

_Did...Did I do that? _his thoughts were interrupted by the burning agony of his right arm. There was no sudden surge of healing. Not this time. Apparently his tenant had exhausted itself by closing the hole in his lung. A cold dread stole over him as he watched Cell stand, golden aura flaring._ Whatever it was...it wasn't enough._

Cell could not believe it!

_One punch?!_ He gasped, vomitting green blood. _That was only...one punch! He only hit me once...so why am I so damaged?!_ _This boy...he's just like that brat!_ The android's momentary terror resolved into anger as he stood, reclaiming both his feet and his composure. _No matter! I killed that one...AND I'LL KILL THIS ONE!_

"Not bad, boy." Cell declared smugly; sparks skittering around him, dancing on his every word. "You remind me of a young warrior I once killed. I wounded him in the arm, too...

"What the hell's with you?" Naruto accused, clutching at his wounded arm. "Do you get your jollies off by beating on little kids, huh?!"

Cell's expression twisted into something grotesque. How dare he insinuate such a thing?!

"You..._**YOU INSECT!"**_

**"I think you made him mad." **The nine-tails sounded smug, mildly amused. Naruto did not share his prisoner's enthusiasm, not by any means.

_'Ya think?!'_

Then Cell was upon him. His fist shot out like a pulley, snapping back and forth, hammering Naruto with a series of blows so intense he was nearly knocked into the afterlife right then and there. Pale knuckles crunched down upon him again and again and again, driving the resistance from his bones alongside his newfound power. Even as his wounds slithered shut and his boned mended, he found himself hammered. Despite the beast withing him and its begrudging efforts to mend his body, he simply couldn't keep up with the slew of blows beating down against his body.

The android was glaring down at him, eyes wide with malice and anger.

"Not yet!" Cell snarled, cupping both hands together behind his back. "When your planet is in ashes, _then_ you have my permission to die!" A stream of azure light gathered between those fingertips; fathered by a power so immense, so unholy, so utterly rechidly vile, hell itself paled in comparison. "Now, prepare to suffer!" To Naruto's dismay, he began a chant"

"Ka...

Everything started to shake.

...me...

Naruto staggered to his feet as the blast shrank to a pinpoint of brilliance.

...ha...

_This is going to hurt..._

...me...

And then there was no more time for thought.

_**...HA!"**_

Seconds later the clearing erupted. There could be no other word for the sudden surge of destruction that consumed the forest; tearing trees from their roots, ripping huge chunks of soil from the earth itself. Naruto screamed as his body burned; the flames greedily gobling up the remains of his jacket even as the wind flung his body into the air. The world shrank to a pinpoint of brilliance as an elbow greeted his back. He felt a horrible, heartwrending snap in his upper abdomen and suddenly, his legs were numb.

_His spine._

Before he could further mourn the loss of his shinobi career, the ground greeted him like an old friend. An extremely _angry_ old friend. His nose shattered, cartilege splintering as his face became intimate with the earth in a way no self-respecting shinobi desired. Shinobi. Ha! Some small part of him found it amusing. He wasn't a shinobi. Just some punk kid; a stupid, naeive would-be-shinobi, who'd accidentally let loose the end of the universe. _Damnit,_ he thought to himself in a sudden moment of clarity._ If only I were stronger. If only I-_

Ground.

Naruto couldn't even scream as his visage crumpled, his jaw shattering upon contact with the cold, uncaring knuckles. He was healing, but it wouldn't be fast enough. Even if it were, what could he do? He was merely a human. Cell...he was a monster. How did you fight something like that? You didn't. You ran, as hard and fast as you could.

"Well well," Cell smiled. "I must admit, you've impressed me, boy. I honestly didn't expect to be injured." His smile shifted into a scowl, when no response was immediately forthcoming. "However,...this is where it ends for you. Game over!" He flung a hand forward, fingers splayed. "Fare thee well-

A pointed heel struck his cheek and then he was gone, rocketing through the forest faster than a certain perverted sage's book sales. Naruto watched him fly unable to do anything other than watch as the indestructible android careened through the trees and into the distance, tearing a thick swathe of destruction with his sudden departure. And then he found his view blocked.

"That was for Gohan." A dark voice growled.

If Naruto had been frightened before then he was absolutely terrified now. Standing before him was a green demon man, pointed ears and all! Wrapped in a purple gi and turban, his cape fluttered in the breeze, a solid white curtain, shielding him from harm. Naruto half-expected the newcomer to attack him on sight. Imagine his surprise when the burly warrior turned, kneeling to regard him with a keen eye.

"Are you alright, kid?" he asked.

Incredulity filled the broken blond. Granted, he was healing_-albeit slowly-_but he wouldn't be moving for awhile. Certainly not anytime soon!

"He broke...my fucking_ spine!"_ Naruto rasped out. "Do I _look_ alright to you?"

"Hmmph." The turban-clad warrior snorted as he turned aside. "I've seen worse. You'll live...probably."

"Excuse me?!"

He shrugged as he stabbed two fingers into the azure sash he wore.

"Here, eat this." The green-man flicked something at Naruto; it looked like some sort of bean. By some strange twist of luck, the blond caught it in his mouth. Helpless to do anything else, the blond began to chew. The green man honestly scared the living daylights out of him, but if the alien wanted him dead he'd have _been_ dead by now. Not like he had anyting else to lose by trusting him now.

"Whaf ith dis?" He mumbled the words as he chewed. It was bland and tasteless and he didn't like it at all.

"A senzu bean."

Blue eyes bulged, both at the knowledge and the sudden surge of energy coursing throughout his body. This thing was a senzu bean?! Even as the knowledge took hold, Naruto felt a _click,_ in his lower back. Sensation surged in his legs, leaving him on pins and needles. He felt completely healed! Whole! As if he'd never been injured to begin with! And his back! He could move again! Alarmed, he leapt to his feet, startled, both by his newfound strength. So, these things healed all injuries?! He struggled to remember the instructions as to how to grow them-

"You opened the scroll." Naruto squeaked in fear, Senzu beans forgotten as the demon-man's face loomed before him; eyes narrowed, pointed teeth gnashing against one another in aggravation. "Didn't you?"

"I...ah...yes, sir."

"Did you learn anything?"

**"Don't tell him!"**

Too late.

Naruto meekly rattled off everything he'd memorized and waited for the slug/man hybrid to strike him down. When he did not, he dared to open an eye.

"You...actually remembered all that?" The turban-clad warrior was looking at him, incredulous. "Everything I wrote down?"

"Most of it-HEY!" Naruto exclaimed aghast, his old defiance surging back to the fore. "What do you mean everything _you_ wrote?! That scroll was written by the first Hokage! Not you!" If the namek was offended by such an insinuation, than he did precious little to show it. Quite the contrary. A smug chuckle left his lips.

"Kid...who do you think _taught_ the first hokage?"

"Wha?"

An explosion silenced whatever else the namekian might've said.

"Who dares interfere in my amusement?!" Cell's voice boomed out across the landscape, thundering into the heavens and cracking across the earth. "WHO DARES?!"

Naruto gulped._ I suppose it was too much to hope that killed him?_

"Ah, Piccolo." The android tittered softly as he recovered, settling upon the ground with a soft click. "It's been such a long time."

"Not nearly long enough, Cell." the namekian's burly voice ended their banter as he placed two fingers to his forehead, thrusting them forward a moment later. "Special Beam Cannon!"

Cell slapped the blast aside as though it were but mere bauble; the piercing blast carroming harmlessly off his palm and into the woods. Naruto winced as it obliterated yet _another_ section of forest, leaving naught but a smoldering crater in its wake. Forget the forest! If this continued the village, no the entire planet was going to be destroyed!

Cell seemed to think likewise.

"Really Piccolo, is that all you have for me after all these years? Because if it is, then I'm _very_ dissapointed." He brushed imaginary dust from an armored sleeve. "Then again, I've become rather _used_ to dissapointment after what I did to that last student of yours...

Piccolo growled in frustration at the android in front of him, curling his knife-like fingers into fists. A blazing white aura roared into existence around him as he cast his turban and cape aside; the sudden surge of energy growing stronger still beneath the android's derision. White mingled with gold the twin aura clashing against one another, vying for dominance.

"Enough talk! Let's end this."

"Indeed!"

Thunderous blows split the sky around him as both warriors vanished, shaking both land and sea. In the end it was the Namekian who lost their brief bout. Once more the ground ruptured before Naruto; earth cratering as the green-skinned warrior slammed face-first into the soil. He stood woodenly and clutched at his arm, not taking enough care as he rose his purple gii battered and tattered. Naruto swallowed nervously. He knew he was no match for either warrior, yet somehow, his heart went out the namekian.

"Oi...Piccolo-san...

Abruptly, the namekian stiffened. He turned, quirking a brow ridge in the boy's direction.

"What did you just call me?"

Cell barked out a laugh above them.

"That was pathetic, Piccolo! Your strength hasn't increased at all! If anything, you've become even weaker!"

"Maybe so, Cell." the namekian acknowledged with a sneer. "And it seems your _punches_ haven't gotten any stronger."

"What?!"

Naruto nearly fainted right then and there as the namekian tore off his right arm and threw it down; the severed limb now falling away from him in a flash. The knife-like fingers were left wriggling slightly as the nerves endings within them struggled to receive signal from his brain once more, dropping to the earth as his hand groped on blindly.

"Why did you just do that?!" He shrieked as violt blood splashed across broken terra firma. "Now he's gonna kill you, ya know?!"

"Hardly."

Piccolo grunted, and with an explosion of green fluid, a new limb popped into place, utterly unharmed and whole. Naruto nearly fainted. Glowing, flying fighters, androids, explosions, regenerating limbs...this was all too much for him to take in in one night! He didn't want anything to do with this crap! He just wanted to go home! He cast a callous gaze up at the cackling android, this derranged pyscopath who delighted in destroying his world, piece by bitter piece.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" he taunted. "Goku could not. Gohan could not! They all perished before my power! What chance could you possibly have?!"

Piccolo smirked.

"I'm glad you asked, Cell." He flung up his hands, producing a small container from beneath his gi. "I know I can't defeat you...but I _can _seal you away again! EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" Green light stemmed from his fingertips and enveloped the the alarmed android. Before it could mount a resistance, Cell found himself being twisted inward, his body bending against the strange surge of light. The namek smilled as his cries of shock and surprise warped into obscene shrills of agony. His body was curving, contracting, closing, all his mighty powers rendered useless as he was dened corpereality.

"W-What sorcerly is this?!" He shrieked. "What have you done to me!"

"I'm putting an end to you, Cell!" The fused namek declared. "Your reign of terror ends here!"

Naruto watched in awe as Piccolo lowered his hands, angling the technique toward the now open rice cooker.

"No!" Cell roared as he hurtled toward the container, his screams growing more and more faint, as though shouted from a great distance. _"Piccolooo!_ You cannot! You cannot do this to me! I will not allow it! I will not be held by such a technique! I'll get out, and when I do, you, and this entire planet will be my bi-

A soft click ended their arguement. Piccolo slammed the lid shut before the energies could fade, forever trapping Dr. Gero's greatest creation in the electronic rice cooker. It was an ironic end for the so-called "destroyer of the universe" sealed away in a device that no one on this planet save himself knew how to operate. He muttered a brief incantation beneath his breath and with a soft, 'poof' of smoke the container vanished, sent off to parts unknown.

Naruto sank to his knees. Exhaustion stemmed from his every cell. The senzu bean might've healed his physical wounds, but it had done absolutely nothing for the mental trauma he'd suffered tonight. He'd endured, so many wounds, injuries that would've killed a lesser being. That was even alive was a feat in of itself. He barely managed a smile as Piccolo turned to face him.

"Hey, Piccolo-san...that was...amazing."

The namekian promptly smacked him across the noggin.

"Ow!" Naruto whined, clutching at the rising welt beneath his hair."What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for opening the scroll, you damn fool!" the pointy-eared namek berated, his mouth transfixed into an annoyed frown. "You nearly let loose the worse terror the universe has ever seen! And for what?! A stupid exam!" He tossed a glance over his shoulder, gazing at the destruction. "Just look at what he's done!"

"I'm...sorry?"

**BAM!**

"Ow!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Piccolo roared.

"Well, then what does?!" Naruto didn't like being smacked around! It hurt! Oddly enough, the namek didn't hit him again. Naruto gawped as he laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed two fingers to his forehead. For all of an instant, everything dimmed. When they could see again, Naruto gawped. Gone was the barren landscape of Konoha's forest. In its place lay a landscape even more desolate, if such a thing were possible. Boulders stretched as far as the eye could see, fanning out across spires of rock in this arid wasteland. A lonely little breeze howled through the gully, eliciting a shiver from the bedraggled blond.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked.

"Somewhere south of Iwagkure." Piccolo answered, setting the scroll of sealing at the boy's feet. "Instant transmission isn't exactly precise."

"Insta-whaaaa?!"

_"Ha!"_

Naruto cried out in surprise as the namekian thrust a hand forward, an eerie glow subsuming his body. Before he knew it, his tattered rags were gone, replaced by a purple gi, not assimilair to that of Piccolo's. He lacked a turban of course, but otherwise, the outfit and cape were as functional, as they were stylish. And heavy! There must've been training weight in the shoulders and wristbands or something; because Naruto couldn't move a muscle without exuding a visible effort. Even when he applied his own meager strength, he managed only to lift his right leg.

"What's with the new digs?" He asked through clenched teeth. "I can barely move!"

A tiny smile broke out on Piccolo's chiseled face, like a crack etching along a stone surface.

"That's the point." He restrained a sigh as the boy struggled to take a single step. "C'mon, kid! Gohan did better than this!"

"Who the hell is Gohan?"

Sorrow flitted across the Namek's face, for a moment. Just a moment. Then his smile returned.

...nevermind."

He gestured with his hands, and a giant hourglass appeared, materializing within his palms.

"When the sands reach the bottom of this hourglass, we're done." he announced. "I'll bring you home after that. We'll do this once every day, seven hours each day, until you've gotten the hand of it."

"But it's almost midnight!"

"No buts!"

Naruto wanted to scream! He wanted to go home! The last he wanted to do was be mere miles from an enemy village!

"Aaargh, you crazy green man! Why are you making me do this?!"

"Because of Cell, you spoiled brat!"

Naruto stiffened.

"You sealed him away!" He accused. "Why should I be worried about him!"

"He's going to break out of there in a few years." Piccolo's smile was _seriously _starting to scare him now. "And, seeing as you saw fit to memorize what I wrote down in the scroll...you're going to be the one to stop him, come hell or high water. I'm going to make you the strongest warrior/shinobi there is." Under normal circumstances, Uzumaki Naruto would've jumped at such an opportunity. Now, however...he was less than enthused by such a prospect. Piccolo was scary! His training would kill him! In the end, all he managed was a soft squeak of:

"M-M-Me?"

"Now, for your first lesson." Piccolo raised his arm, fingers clenched tight. "You'll keep doing this until the sands run out. Hopefully by then, you'll have learned the most important technique there is to know."

"Eh?"

_"DODGE!"_

Years later, Naruto would come to call the next seven hours by a single, solitary word.

_Hell._

**A/N: DODGE! Aah, the infamous line returnes. Alas, Gohan and the others perished upon earth, and Piccolo is the sole survivor of that tragedy. He's learned a number of techniques since that day, and has followed Cell across the galaxy to stop him. So how the blazes did Cell get himself sealed by the first Hokage? Simple. The bastard is incredibly cocky. Now with earth destroyed the threat of Majin Buu may or MAY NOT be gone. But with King Kai's planet destroyed the unfortunate threat of Bojack is very present, so expect to see that blue-bastard, in the near future. Will Cell return or is he trapped again? Oh, he _will_ be back. Something like the evil containment wave can't hold him forever not after he's already broken. Maybe a few years at most. Just enough time for Naruto to toughen up and face him...hopefully. Piccolo's going to be around for awhile, after all. But the questions remain...who will Naruto be with in this story? The pairing this time is going to be a tad more interesting than the others, I assure you. **

**So many questions! And I have all the answers! Feel free to leave your opinions!**

** I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this ficlet as much as I did writing it! Anywho, I'm off to work as always, and as always, Im looking forward to your reviews so...in the immortal, eternal word of Trunks-whay-hey! Piccolo! What are you doing?!**

**Piccolo: Commandeering the Author's Note, of course.**

**Nz: But I was about to-**

**Piccolo: Use that overstated Trunks line again?**

**Nz: But it works so well.**

******Piccolo**: Trunks isn't in this story! I am! I should be the one to have the last word!

**Nz:...do you even have a catchphrase?**

******Piccolo: I can think of one.**

******Nz: Oh. By all means then...**

**Piccolo: *Sighs* Neonzangetsu owns nothing. Just review, damnit. Or, you could always...DOOOOOOOOOODGE!**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Results

**A/N: Wow! I had no idea this story would be loved so much. Also, I'm not sure if I forgot to mention it last chapter, someone pointed it out to me, but Naruto does have _some_ saiyan blood in him, though it has been horribly diluted. I dropped the hint with him decking Cell the way Gohan had. Who is the father? Well now, that's my secret, isn't it? **

_"True strength comes from protecting others."_

_~Piccolo._

**_Results_**

_Seven weeks later,_ Ino Yamanaka couldn't help but notice the change in her fellow blond. Not just his outfit, outlandish though it was. Apparently he preferred purple and white now, as opposed to blue and orange. She would've found the thought ridiculous, were he not wearing her _favorite_ colors. But it wasn't just his outfit which looked as though it'd been to hell and back. It was the way in which he carried himself. Clearly he'd been in a fight of some sort, and yet in all of Konoha, no one wore a brighter smile. He greeted everyone he saw, spring in his step as he strolled down the street. She halfexpected the Anbu to come chasing after him at any moment for some prank he'd commited.

When none came hounding after him, she couldn't help but wonder what had caused such a change in the boy. Usually, he only grinned like this when he'd pranked, or was about to prank, someone. That he had yet to do so intrigued her. She followed him with her gaze as he neared Ichiraku. Hell, she half expected him to enter and start gorging himself on ramen. She was half-right. Scarce had the whiskered blond neared the ramen stand then the flap parted before him, revaling one Sakura Haruno.

"Yo." Naruto raised his hand in an easy greeting as he walked past. She prayed it would end there. It didn't end there.

"How did _you_ make _genin?"_ The Haruno shrilled as he greeted her, pointing emphatically at his hitiate. "Sensei already declared the teams last week!"

Naruto's left eye twitched.

"My mentor had a word with the council." He began. "He convinced them to grant me a makeup test-

"Mentor?!" She scoffed. "Who the hell would teach you?!"

"Mr. Piccolo would." Ino stifled her own laughter at Sakura's dismayed expression. She had no idea who this Mr. Piccolo was, but she wouldn'tve missed th shock on the pinkette's face for the world. Satisfied by her own expression, she turned to tend to her flowers once more, the discussion already almost forgotten.

_"So you cheated."_

Or not.

Naruto turned to take in the owner of the voice and found himself staring at his longtime rival_-and Ino's former crush-_Uchiha Sasuke. He'd changed precious little over the last seven week having gained a hitiated of his own, born prominently about his forehead. As ever his features were fixed in a pereptual scowl.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you cheated." The last Uchiha accused. "You couldn't even form a bunshin before you ditched class." He glanced Naruto up and down._ "Steroids_ won't change that, dobe."

For a moment, it looked as though the blond would burst. Blue eyes flickered, sapphire swapping with scarlet. Abruptly, he deflated.

"You know what, Sasuke?"

"What?"

An overly gracious smile shone out from beneath blond bangs.

_"I can't believe I ever thought of you as a friend."_

"Dobe, what're you-

The last Uchiha didn't even have time to blink before clenched knuckles slammed into his nose; tearing through bone and cartilege as though they were naught but tissue paper. Before the pain could register, before he could scream, Naruto struck again, burying his arm to the elbow in the avenger's stomach. Despite not being the recipient of the blow Ino clutched a hand to her stomach all the same. That must've hurt. Evidently it did hurt; because Sasuke dropped like a sack of potatoes. Naruto didn't even bother to catch him as toppled backwards, uncaring as the light dimmed in his eyes; the blow ushering him into unconciousness.

Ino shrieked in surprise, hastily clamping a hand over her mouth, lest she be heard. Thankfully, Sakura's own shout was much closer, and eclipsed her own.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed aghast, gawping at her fallen crush. "Naruto!" She accused, glaring pale daggers at the blond. "What have you done to him?!"

"Just two soft punches." The blond smiled softly, bending to check the Uchiha's pulse. "I'm surprised your precious 'Sasuke-kun' didn't notice them." Upon finding it, he rose, fixated once more upon the delightful aroma emanating from within Ichiraku. He never saw Sakura raise her hand, clench her knuckles into a fist. Ino opened her mouth to shout a warning, but it was already too late.

"Why you...you jerk!"

Her hand passed through an afterimage, a faded duplicate of Naruto. It vanished even as she looked on.

"Where did he-

_"Violence begets violence."_ Naruto's voice whispered in her ear. Sakura yelped and skittered backwards, pale as a ghost.

"D-Don't touch me!" She shouted, drawing curious looks from passerby. "Stay away!"

"Sorry." Naruto began to advance. "Not going to happen."

"W-W-What?" She gibbered as he walked towards her. "I said stay away! Stay away, you, you-

A swift chop to the neck ended their arguement. Naruto caught her as she fell before depositing her next to Sasuke outside of Ichirauku Ramen. He shot a glare at the curious throng of people, as though daring them to object to his brief display of violence. When none was immediately forthcoming, he returned his attention to the pair at his feet. Ino gulped as she watched the blond pull out a marker and set to work, on the face of the visage of the village's only and most beloved Uchiha. So he was still a prankster at heart, after all.

Satisfied by his handiwork he capped the marker and returned his attention to the most beloved foodstuffs he'd been denied for the last seven weeks. Somewhere in the distance, a shapr, shriilling cry of despair keened across Konoha, joined by many others. Naruto and Ino shuddered as one, despite not noticing the other.

"Fangirls." The boy shuddered as he swept past and into his favorite ramen stand. "Gotta watch that."

_I...I can't believe he just did that._

"Is everything alright dear?" Ino scarecely heard her mother's words from inside the flower shop, so riveted was she.

"I'll...be right back."

Ino watched him go, mumbled something to her mother about checking the flower delivery, and followed after the muscled blond. The flap parted before her fingertips, along with the customary greeting by Ayame. The blond, If Naruto noticed her sudden interest, made little mention of it. Ino watched him order ordered three hearty servings of Miso Ramen with ease; blissfully unaware, of the startruck look Ayame was giving him. She sympathized. Naruto had left Konoha as a boy and come back a young man. A young man who'd just felled Konoha's last Uchiha with two 'soft' punches. If those were 'soft' then she certainly never wanted to anger him in the future! She edged closer, curious to learn all she could before approaching him herself.

"So...where have you been all this time?" Ayame was asking the blond as he gorged himself. She was having difficulty maintaining eye contact. The purple gi he wore fully exposed thos muscled forearms, subtly hinting at the touch of musculature beneath his chest. Kami, he was gorgeous!

"Training!" Naruto answered between mouthfuls.

"Naruto-kun, you were gone for seven weeks!" the waitress exclaimed. "No one's seen you since that incident with the scroll!"

Naruto had the prescence of mind to swallow before tackling another bowl.

"Mr. Piccolo wanted to make sure I was ready." Ino barely managed to deicpher his meaning around mouthfuls of noodles and broth. "Ah, ramen!" He proclaimed happily between slurping. "How I missed you so!"

Ino restrained a giggle. Yup, typical Naruto!

"Mr. Piccolo?" Ayame asked, forcing both blonds to focus once more.

"He's my sensei." Naruto all but beamed, and there was true pride in his words. "He wanted to make sure I was good and ready before he let me come back home."

"Ready for what?"

Naruto tilted his head and squinted; the expression was oddly fox-like.

"Why, the Chunin Exams, of course!"

"But those aren't for another three months!" Ayame gasped aloud.

"That's what I said!" Naruto gulped down another bowl. "But he said I was as ready as I'd ever be...so, here I am!"

"And you made Genin how, exactly?"

The blonde's vigorous enthusiasm became slightly more subdued.

"Mr. Piccolo talked to the council. Apparently they owe him some sort of favor for Cell-

_"Cell?"_

"Ahahaha!" Naruto laughed, suddenly nervous. "Nothing! It's nothing! I'm a genin now! That's what matters, right?"

For a moment, _just a moment_ Ino thought Ayame might press him for details. Instead, sheforced a smile and shook her head.

"R-Right. That's what matters." Her smile became more genuine. "I'm sure Iruka will be happy to hear that."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Naruto-kun...haven't you heard?" Her expression turned somber. "He's still recovering in the hospital." As quickly as it had gone, the smile returned. "Oh, but he'll be happy to see you, I'm sure! And look, it seems you have a guest." Belatedly, Ino realized she hadn't been discreet as she'd hoped. Ayame waved to her with a knowing smile. Beneath Ino's pale skin, the slow flush was like a burning forest fire, spreading to every inch of her body. What the hell was wrong with her?! It was just Naruto, for crying out loud! They'd been best friends since they were children! Well...until her crush on Sasuke. Until she'd betrayd him, started treating him like _he_ was the was the best and Naruto, the dead last. Perhaps it could be said that the single-handed beating had broken her out of her dellusions. Pehraps she was feeling sorry for herself. Regardless of either Yamanaka Ino found herself taking a tentative step forward.

"Naruto?" She finally called out to him as he topped off his third bowl. "Naruto!" Louder this time, when he continued his inhalation of the ramen. "Is that... really you?"

The blond faltered for a moment, quirking a golden brow in surprise. She didn't blame him. Until now, they'd scarcely so much as spoken three words to one another since they were children. Since her crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Now, she claimed the seat, beside him, momentarily at a loss for words. What to do? What to say?

"Ino?" He blinked in surprise, a slow smile coming to his lips. "What're you doing here?"

"Erm..."

Indeed, the young Yamanaka found herself at a loss for words.

He'd vanished seven weeks prior, and no one had heard from him since. Now, he'd suddenly returned, a shining metal hitiate wrapped around a muscular bicep. Aha! That was the word Ino was searchiing for. Muscular! Naruto had muscles! The scrawny little boy she'd known two months prior had blossomed into a handsome young man. He'd even managed to grow a few inches; whereas oce his head barely reached her shoulder, now he towered over her like some greek god. Her head barely reached his chest!

"What happened to you?" She asked, choosing the topic of his new appearance over her old feelings for her fellow blond.

"Training," he replied simply.

"For the last seven weeks." she deadpanned at him.

"Can't you tell me about it?"

Naruto shuddered.

"Well...

* * *

_(One week earlier)_

_The ground lay littered with holes. Naruto picked himself out of such a hole, shaking dirt from his body and brushing dust from his hair. Wincing at the effort required he pushed his arms up out of the crater, hauling the rest of his body out after it. He flopped onto his back, gasping for breath. His body throbbed in plantive protest as he lay there, struggling to recover himself up for the upteenth time. Demanding that he stay down. The pain was too much, it said. You've done enough. It pleaded. Just give up._

_Uzumaki Naruto wasn't one to gve up._

_He stood woodenly not taking enough care-_

_"DODGE!"_

_Naruto yelped in surprise, red aura instinctively flaring about his body as he flung himself forward to face the threat. Six weeks ago, an attack like that would've laid him out for the entire day. Now..._

**_"Kaioken x4!"_**

_A flare of ki burst about his body, quadrupling his strength; and not a moment too soon. Piccolo's knifed hand came crashing down toward his head and Naruto's wrist rose to greet it in earnest, stopping the attack cold in its tracks. But Naruto wasn't done. His heel snapped out, an electric blue blur cracking across the namekian's chin. Piccolo grunted in surprise to which Naruto grinned; sensei hadn't been expecting that now, had he? __The slightest of smiles graced his mentor's lips as he looked on, a small crack breaking across the chiseled surface of his visage._

_"Not bad." Piccolo commended. _

_Naruto brightened under his mentor's praise. It was a mistake. _

_Green fingers tightened around his ankle, locking him in place. Blue eyes bulged in surprise as the namek's jaw clicked open, revealing the swell of energy gathering at the back of his throat._

_"But not good enough!"_

_Yellow light erupted from his mouth in the form of ki, a destructive mouth blast, streaking towards the blonde's upturned face. He'd only seconds to react. No time to think. Naruto braced himself, muscles clenching. His eyes flickered, ever so slightly, and then, his entire body spun into motion. Strong hands struck the earth as he flung himself into a revolution, bringing the _opposite_ heel rocketing upward into the namekian's chin for a second strike, stunning the pointy-eared warrior in a bid to wrest himself to freedom. It worked._

_Piccolo's grip slackened, those knife-like fingers loosing their grip for the briefest instant as he was suddenly forced to contend with his own attack. Thankfully, the fused warrior knew better than to slam his mouth shut on his own blast; instead he let his head snap upward, leaving the golden surge of ki streaking upward and into the heavens. For a moment Naruto dared hope their sparring session would end there. It was a vain hope he realized, as the namekian's arms came snaking after him. Naruto danced backward, laughing as they retracted._

_"Whaddya mean not good enough?!" He laughed as he batted one of the hands away. "I actually hit you that time-_

_Piccolo outstretched his lengthy arms at an alarming rate, his cheeks flushed in both exertion and vexation, and grabbed Naruto by the throat before he could get the rest of his words out. Naruto shrieked as the green hand tightened around his throat, the breath being promptly knocked out of him as Piccolo carried the human towards his build, sending a fierce punch to his gut._

_"And I actually hit _you_ that time."_

_His student mumbled something beneath his breath. Piccolo's ears pricked in alarm. Being a Super Namek had its advantages. Even so, he wasn't completely prepared for the sudden upsurge of crimson ki that engulfed his student; and he certainly wasn't prepared for the boy's fist, as it smashed into his stomach. A stain of purple blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. He bent double choking in surprise at the sheer _power _behind the blow; he hadn't expected the boy's strength to increase this much!_

_Naruto grinned up at him, bright as day, sheathed in cursed crimson ki. He spoke the words again, just for effect._

**_"Kaioken x10."_**

_Wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, Piccolo sent his student a chilling grin. "That's more like it. I'm wondering why you hadn't done this sooner."_

_Naruto opened his mouth to reply-_

_And Piccolo __flung his fingers forward half a second later._

_"You didn't give me a chance!" Naruto yelped, skittering out of the way of the Special Beam Cannon. Try as he might, he just couldn't bring himself to try reflect that attack. Oh, he was certain he could, but after seeing it bore through solid stone, he didn't much like his chances. Kyuubi could heal him, but it bloody hurt! Piccolo insisted he had saiyan blood in his veins but Nauto failed to see the point in getting his ass-kicked just so he could get stronger. Who cared if he was 1/4 sayaian?! Mr. Piccolo was merciless! __And he didn't like to lose! If anything, he used it as motivation not to get hurt! In others words, he'd was finally beginning to master the subtle art of..._

_"DODGE!"_

_Naruto ducked and rolled as another such blast roared over his head. He froze as he saw a hand splayed before his face. Piccolo stared down at him across the length of his arm, his expression utterly impassive. Naruto hung his head in dejection, his mind scrabbling frantically for a solution. The last time he'd been blasted point blank, he'd nearly died! To his disbelief, Piccolo lowered his hand._

_"Damnit, kid." The fused warrior sighed. "This is pointless if you can't become a super saiyan."_

_Naruto's eyes flashed._

_"For the last time...what the hell is a super saiyan?!"_

_"Something you'll never become at this rate!" His mentor reprimanded. "I've been trying to Naruto knew this was a sore subject for the namekian but he forged on ahead regardless. He hated it, that look of sorrow and dissapointment whenever the subject of super saiyan was broached._

_"Well, it'd help if you'd tell me how to do it!"_

_"I CAN'T!" Piccolo bellowed, his burly voice putting an end to their arguement. "I don't know how! I wasn't there when Goku and Gohan became super saiyans, alright?!" Naruto flinced back, stung by the namek and his words. "Honestly, I don't know who your father or your grandfather were, but they must've been weaklings! Just look at you! You don't have any killing intent! You may have become stronger, thanks to me, but even I can't make you-_

_Piccolo never did get to finish that sentence. He'd been trying to goad the boy into a rage in an attempt to awaken his powers. He shouldn't have done that. So focused had he been, that he almost missed the chanting, nearly failed to notice how incredibly close the boy was-_

**_...HA!"_**

_The namekian quirked a brow ridge as the blond flung both hands forward, palms cupped, revealing the deadly swell of azure in his hands. Piccolo couldn't quite keep the smile from his face. Despite having learned the Masenko and Special Beam Cannon, the blond preferred to use the favored technique of Goku and Gohan. The Kamehameha wave. There was just one problem._

_He was too damned close!_

_"Shit." _

_Piccolo uttered an oath_ as_ the stream of sapphire ki slammed into him, shredding his cape and driving him into the rocky soil. Grunting, he picked himself up, discarding the cape and turban. Too close. If Naruto'd been at full power he'd be lying in a pool of his own blood._

_Naruto quickly recuperated, blocking a set of powerful jabs being directed to his face. He caught Piccolo's hands in his, slamming his knee into the Namekian's chin in vehement fashion. The stain of purple blood leaked from the corner of Piccolo's mouth once more as he delivered Naruto a headbutt, immediately putting some distance in between the two._

_"Is that it?" Piccolo cracked his neck._

_Naruto's muscles were throbbing now, a sure sign he'd maintained the kaioken too long. Soon, they'd be screaming. But he couldn't stop. Piccolo was not one to tolerate weakness. He had to make him proud! He had to he had to...! He had to keep going!_

_"I'm just getting started!"_

_Naruto shot upward, forcing his ki upon the ground in a desperate attempt to put some distance between him and his master. He made it all of three feet before his body gave out. He slumped forward, the power of the kaioken leaving him; the red aura disspating as his knees struck the ground. He struggled to raise his head, but even that was an effort._

_ They remained that way for a moment, master and pupil staring back at one another. At last, Piccolo inclined his head in aqueiscement._

_"You did good, kid."_

_"But I-_

_A curt chop to the neck ended his protest._

_"That's enough for now."_

* * *

"Naruto?" Ino was waving a hand before his face. "Hello? Earth to Uzumaki? Anyone home?"

He shivered.

"First rule of Mr. Piccolo's training...never talk about Mr. Piccolo's training!" He hastily downed his ramen almost as an afterthought. "Look, it was nice seeing you again Ino-chan, but...I gotta go! Mr. Piccolo's taking me to see ol' man sandaime today and he'll kill me if I'm late!"

"Wait!" Ino protested as he flung himself from his stool. "When will I see you again!"

"Soon!"

"Naruto!"

The whiskered genin groaned, ran in place, darted back to her.

His lips graced her cheek for the faintest instan, an old goodbye they'd done once when they were children. Ino squealed in surprise. He actually remembered?!

"Later!" Narutou shouted over his shoulder, sparing her a backward glance.

Ino blinked. Touched a hand to her cheek.

What was it about this "Mr. Piccolo" that could've scared him so badly?

**A/N: Alright, lets clarify a few things. Piccolo is hard on Naruto because he reminds him of Gohan in a way. Remember, Gohan was like a son to our favorite Namek. Speaking of Namek, will those dragonballs pop up in this story? And what about the ones on Namek? First, Piccolo doesn't know where new Namek is. NOT YET. And he isn't so skilled with instant transmission that he cane just go see King Kai, find the planet, and fix everything. Nevertheless, he may or may not make a set of his own. Not the black star balls from GT (bleck!) but the regular ones. But that is in the future, and we're talking about the here and now.**

** Naruto will reach Super Saiyan _eventually_. And when he does, it will be epic. I was tempted to make him transform in this chapter, but I decided against it. I've already done that in Wish Upon a Dragon, and that makes it WAY too easy for him to trump his enemies. No, this way he'll become strong, but over time. No insta god mode 'Imma wreck everybody' for him. At least,not for a few chapters yet. But what oh what should trigger the transformation? **

**I've already established that Bojack WILL arrive eventually, but I need something good to unlock Naruto's pontential before then. And with that, the power is yours dear readers! By all means feel free to suggest something! Maybe I'll use it! And of course, I will credit whomever suggests it. =D**

**And with that, we move on to the matters of romance.**

**Sakura is doubtlessly out of the harem, I am sorry to say. I just can't see Naruto tolerating her with his new attitude under Piccolo. Ino isn't quite the deluded fangirl Kishimoto made her out to be in the manga, at least not in this story. Could Naruto have found himself a friend? And will he confront Haku and Zabuza? On that, I can say yes. Definitely, yes. HOWEVER he will not be on Team 7 not after the stunt I had him pull back there. I can already hear you guys/gals: Put the Uchiha in his place! Make a rival for yourself! Ahaha! **

**Can anyone imagine Tayuya meeting Naruto as he is in his current staye aya...they'd probably kill each other!**

**Finally: Keep in mind that Naruto is only a quarter saiyan, so its only natural that the transformations be difficult for him to unlock with Kyuubi's help. No shortcuts! ****Any questions? Feel free to ask and leave your opinions!**

** I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this ficlet as much as I did writing it! Anywho, I'm off to work as always, and as always, Im looking forward to your reviews so...in the immortal, eternal word of Piccolo:**

**Why haven't you reviewed yet, maggots?!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
